


You're not the important thing ,you're everything

by kookies_and_suga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Survival, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookies_and_suga/pseuds/kookies_and_suga
Summary: After months of hard work and intensive training BTS finally get a long awaited break and what better way to celebrate their recent success than a team vacation without the mangers and staff . But due to a bad turn of events a car crash leads them standard in a forest with no means of communication. Their team work is finally put to the test as more then one life becomes endangered  and survival becomes more and more difficult. Can their strong bond get them out safe or is BTS gone forever.(Sorry i suck at summaries)





	1. Beginning of an end

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic..sorry for any errors and mistakes..hope you guys enjoy it!!!

> **Chapter 1: Beginning of an end**

The first thing he felt was the immense pain shooting through his leg, his head was throbbing from where it had hit the side door. he couldn't see much, his vision blur as he tried to focus on the voices around him. "Too many voices", he thought to him self closing his eyes again in order to focus  as the voices were muffled once again by his own thoughts and the sudden ringing in his hear. "Taehyunggg!! Oh my God please be okay" a strained voice interrupted his thoughts, the voice sounded so familiar it reminded Taehyung of soft hugs, of playful punches but most importantly it reminded him of home, but his jumbled thoughts couldn't process out any name or face. Soft hands rested on his face shaking him a little, "Hung...plea..se", Taehyung heard a choked sob as realization hit him. He blinked again wincing again at the surge of pain rushing through his body as his eyes focused on brown orbs filled with concern and worry." Kookie??" Taehyung rasped not recognizing his own voice,throat laced with bile. "What happened??" Taehyung said more to him self then to Jungkook as the younger let out choked sobs his hands fisted in Taehyung's shirt.

"I think we were involved in an car accident" Namjoon's voice echoed through the silent as he gently shoke Jin who was in the passenger seat next to him. Taehyung now fully awake could see the damage they were in. The car they had rented was completely destroyed. Its side now lodged in a tree. Taehyung tried to move but his foot was stuck quite bad under what seemed like one of the seats, had to fight back tears as he tried to pull his foot lose only resulting in more pain.

Jin rubbed his eyes slowly getting up his eyes meeting Namjoon's who let out a sigh of relief seeing the that the older seemed fine. Apparently the air bag in the car had lessened the impact  of the accident on Namjoon and Jin who were both in the front seat. The two only had a few scratches but nothing dangerous. Namjoon then craned his neck to look in the back seat where the others were also beginning to wake up."

What the hell", Yoongi's gruff voice rose as he tried to push him self out of his seat, the seat belt had clearly stuck but after a few moments of struggling he was finally free. He kicked open the dented passenger door and got out of the car. His legs were a bit shaky but he calmed him seof after a few shaky breathes and turned to help the yongers out. Jungkook was first he latched on to the olderr his choked sobs now turned to full fledged tears. Yoongi gently got him out rubbing his head slowly in comfort before proceeding to help Jimin. Jimin was still dazed and Yoongi guessed the younger may have gotten a concussion after the impact of the hit. It took a little effort as Yoongi had to support all of Jimin's weight as he pulled him out. Hosek thank fully made it out on his own along with Namjoon and Jin. the only person now left was Tehyung. Yoongi proceeded to help Taehyung out too but the younger just yelped in pain." Huu.ngg,my foot.." Taehyung replied as tears spilled out from his eyes. Yoongi sat down beside his  and inhaled sharply inspecting the damage. He turned his gaze towards Namjoon who seemed to read his thoughts. Jin also rushed over to help, "Okay Tae, you need to listen to me." Jin's voice was firm but gentle as faced the younger, "Namjoon Hyung and Yoongi Hyung will try to move the seat and i'll pull you out, you be brave now okay, it'll hurt but only for a little while i promise." Taehyung nodded eyes still watery but he tried his best not to show the others he was weak.

"Lets go Yoongi Hyung" Namjoon said already grabbing the seat, Jin grabbed Taehyung by the waist ready to pull."Hyung,NOW!!", Yoongi's voice rang as Jin quickly pulled out Taehyung. Taehyung bit back a scream as the impending pain surged through his body and then he went limp in Jin's arms. "Is he Okay?, Hosek rushed towards their side. "He's fine", Jin replied letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding."I think he just passed out from the pain."Hosek gently took Taehyung from Jin's arms,"Here Hyung i'll hold him".Jin threw him a grateful smile then jogged towards Yoongi and Namjoon who stood a few metres away from the crashed car brows knotted in tension. Yoongi was fiddling with his phone and Jin secretly hoped he had called for help, his hope crashed as soon as it had built seeing the dejected look on Yoongi's face. "NO signals?" he asked quietly."Yoongi shook his head not letting go of his phone.Jin guessed he was becoming desperate at this point,the all were.

"How are the others?" Namjoon asked, Jin looked around.Hosek was still holding a passed out Taehyung, Jimin was sitting near a tree, he looked a bit shaken but seemed to have goten out of his daze, he arm around Jungkook who had stopped crying but still looked pretty upset as he clung to Jimin. "They.." Jin paused for a bit before answering, "They'll be fine",Jin replied more to him self then to Namjoon, they had to be fine, they had been through so much together and this was just like one of those times,like their hard dance practice routine where they felt like giving up but still kept going giving each other reassurances, like those sad nights where they came back disappointed and empty handed from award shows despite all the hard work still managing to make each other smile and promising to get through, they were Bangtan and like all those hard times they would get through this too.

Namjoon seemed to have read the older's thoughts, a look of determination gracing the leader as he took a long breath, "I'll get us out of here Hyung even if it's the last thing i do."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: A much needed break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Prologue-

"Armyyyy",Rapmonster chocked on his words as his eyes glistened with tears,"Let's fly with our beautiful wings in 2017 as well".The entire stadium erupted with applause as Bts held firmy on to their award.Rapmonter smiled at the members who were equally emotional and gathered them up in a hug.His heart swelled up with pride and love for the six people who had become his family.They had workef so hard and now finally as they held on to the Daesang,it felt too good to be true.They bowed one last time to the fans and quickly made their way back to their seats.The rest of the ceremony was a blur of emotions,tears and more hugs.By the time they made ot back tp the dorm the members were exhasted both emotionaly and physically.

Suga was the first to wake up,he looked around feeling disoriented and tired,he rubbed his eyes sleepily,not sure what woke him up,usually he would have slept for hours or days,specially after the exhasting comeback month they just had.The loud ringing interupted gis ears as he suddenly remembered what actually woke him up.Grabbing for his phone with a huff,he looked at it feeling rather annoyed.Who in their right mind would call him so early specially on their day off."Hello",he mumbled sleepily in to the phone as a loud cheerful voice greeted him."Goodmorning,Suga ssi".It was Bang PD.Suga quickly clambered up.He was definitely awake now."Sorry for calling you so early in the morning",Bang PD continued,but i was hoping if you boys could drop by my office today,I have something important to discuss with you all.I tried calling Namjoon but i guess he is a much heavier sleeper then you."Suga chuckled knowing how stubborn Rapmonster could get if he did'nt get his proper sleep.He cleared his throat before answering,"Yes sir,i'll be sure to inform the others and we'll drop by your office straight after breakfast."Excellent",Bang PD smiled and hung up.

The seven members stood in front of Bang PD their mouths opened in shock and all the sleep gone from their bodies."Excuse me Sir,"Jimin began not quite believing his hears but are we actually getting a one month vacation.""Afcorss"Bang PD laughed as he took in their surprised expressions."You guys deserve it after all,and i think it'll do you guys some good to get to bond even more."Bang PD suddenly stood up "Since this is a complete vacation you guys will be on your own,that means no staff and cameras around,it'll give you guys a sense of normality.He looked at the elders with a serious expression "I expect you guys to be responsible and take care of your younger members."Yes Sir",the hyung chorsed in unsion.One last thing their CEO turned to look at them before breaking in to a wide grin "Enjoy your selves Boys".

"I can't believe this",V screamed at the top of his lungs as soon as they exited the office "we are actually going on a vacation by our selves,that was my dream wish".Jimin frowned "i thought your dream wish was to model in paris and to act in a hollywood movie"V smiled and patted his head "You shoud always have more than one dream Jimmine."Yoongi sighed as he watched the 95 liners bicker back and forth,this was gonna be one long vacation he grumbled but still could'nt stop the smile that strerched on his face."Long but definitely special",Jin smiled as he joined him tugging a surprised Namjoon behind him."Definitely Special".

They packed their bags the next morning and headed to the airport chatting and whispering excitedly among them selves.This was the first time they were travelling without their managers abd staff and although it scared them a bit they were none the less excited to be treated normal fir once.Their flights,hotels and cars were all arranged for them by the company so they would't have to struggle too much in an unknown country.  
The destination was also chosen by the company."Flori..daaa.."Jungkook read the Flyer,"."It looks beautiful",V smiled at him as he leaned over his plane seat to take a look at what Junkook was reading."Junkook blushed suddeny from having the close proximity of his Hyung and leaned back."Yea..hh it is,"he stuttered."We're finally hear",Hosek's excited yell alerted them to awareness,apparently it had alerted the other passengers too,who gave them weired glances.

The boys quicky grabbed their luggage and made their way to the hotel.A black van waiting to pick them up outside the airport.

They quickly dropped their bags in their rooms.Jungkook secretly hoped he would get a room with V not trying to be obvious over hus apparent crush over his yongest Hyung.The rooms in the end ended with Yoongi sharing with Hosek and Jimin,Namjoon with Jin and Jungkook with Taehyung (Jungkook thanked his luck) .All Seven of them had been too tired to explore as they were too exhausted from the long journey.

"How about we go explore tomorrow,Namjoon suggested as he leaned down in bed letting out a satisfied huff as his soar muscles met the soft matress."I could drive,i'm sure they'll give us the car,pur company has already rented it".Jin frowned,"I dont't know about that Joonie,We could get lost or worse...",Don't worry" Namjoon cut him off we'll have maps and GPs,it'll be fun."He gave a tired smile before dozzing off,"Besides what's the worst that could happen".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally woke up from the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy chap one finally ended..i hope you guys like it


End file.
